


Notice and The Hunt preview

by tenaya



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1737998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenaya/pseuds/tenaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just to let folks know, the following entries are being pulled down because they were "reported as non-fanwork content, which is not currently permitted in the Archive. "</p>
<p>Escapade: Loki fanfic recommendations<br/>Escapade: Various Loki and Tom Hiddleston net recs<br/>Escapade: Glo's Marvel Comic notes</p>
<p>Such a shame since fans were enjoying the posts.</p>
<p>I'm sure I'll need to pull this down, too, but until then, I just wanted to let people know it wasn't my choice.  It seems quite rude just to have things disappeared, things you were enjoying...kinda like the reason why AO3 was created in the first place.  But there you go! I shall put a rein on my subversive tendencies. :)</p>
<p>And...I'll upload the opening of a story that isn't finished so this will have fannish content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notice and The Hunt preview

The Hunt by Tenaya

“I am bored, Brother.” Loki flipped over onto his back and stared up into the shimmering, sun dappled leaves above him. Autumn’s bite had turned the leaves red and gold and a chill breeze tugged a few loose to drift down towards him. He raised a hand and sent his will towards the leaves, causing them to chase each other about like squabbling birds.  
Thor leaned against the tree and watched the enchanted leaves with interest. “We know the boar is hidden within the reeds and brush. It is too dangerous to venture in after him. He will come out. Eventually.” Thor was bored, too. He ran his fingers over the leather bindings on his spear, restlessly caressing the grip.  
“I could—“  
“No magic!” Volstagg interrupted. “I want to hunt this beast honestly.”  
“Let him use his magic,” said Fandral, from where he leaned on different tree. He twisted at the waist until he could see Thor’s younger brother lying on the soft bed of leaves. “Turn yourself into a sow, Loki, and parade about until the boar catches your scent. If you’re not fast enough, Odin could have a palace full of green-eyed piglets racing about.” Volstagg joined Fandral in laughter while Sif merely smirked at the jest. Thor chuckled until he noticed Hogun give a sharp sigh. Hogun the Grim was not known for his merriment but still, it gave Thor pause. He glanced down again at this brother, who sometime was known for the ease in which he could take offense. 

With a sharp flick of his wrist, Loki caused the frolicking leaves to burst into bright green flames leaving not even ash behind. “I’m now numb from boredom, Thor. I fear to become as witless as our companions if this goes on much longer.”  
Thor glanced about. Loki’s return seemed to amuse his friends. His younger brother had only recently been given leave to accompany Thor and the Warriors Three on their adventures. He had completed his training with sword and hand to hand combat and was now concentrating his studies on seidr and knife throwing. Neither was a proper pursuit for a Aesir warrior but now that he was considered an adult, he was free to follow his interests despite the disapproval from his elders. “Another couple of hours at the most, Loki. This beast has been attacking travelers and must be made an end to.” 

To be continued when it is finished...


End file.
